


Where Trucks Are Deemed Unlucky And Whistles Save The Day

by Perryels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/pseuds/Perryels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao teaches Midorima how to whistle and Midorima deems delivery trucks highly misfortunate...maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Trucks Are Deemed Unlucky And Whistles Save The Day

**Author's Note:**

> The song came on and my hand started moving on its own.
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy MidoTaka day [6/10] everyone! Excuse me while I adhfkjhddghkdghfgkf.**

Midorima was annoyed.

It was a perfectly fine morning as he and Takao did their usual routine of going to school together. But something about how they had been walking alongside each other struck a vein in Midorima's nerve, and each step he had taken made him grow impatient at Takao's 'not really doing anything' casual negligence on the situation. To cut to the chase, they were  _walking._  Walking, when Midorima could have been riding comfortably at the back of the rickshaw as Takao chauffeured it—given that he had lost at a game of  _janken_. But Midorima had no doubts about that.

So, why in heavens name  _were_  they walking?

It took all the willpower Midorima had not to let his foul mood worsen as he recalled bits and pieces of how their rickshaw got callously run over by a freakin' truck last night. A  _truck_  of all vehicles. No piece of wood had survived from its massive block of a size. The wooden frame was in smithereens. And the only thing that had been saved was the bicycle attached to it—which Midorima had been more than thankful for.

Midorima sighed in frustration and glanced at Takao, who (he had guessed) still seemed to be oblivious to his more than obvious scowls. Takao's head was lolled back against his palms as he merrily whistled a rather irksome tune that had been going on since they had left Midorima's house. (Takao always came to pick him up. Usually in the rickshaw... you know, if it wasn't broken and all.)

"You should at least feel guilty for what happened..." Midorima said curtly, to which Takao didn't seem to pay attention to until the shooter had clicked his tongue the same time he paused to take a breath.

Takao turned to him, clueless. "Huh? What?" But he picked off enough to try and guess what Midorima had said. "Ah! Are you talking about the rickshaw?" Midorima rolled his eyes.  _What else could I be talking about?_  Takao turned away casually. "How is that my fault?"

"You parked it there."

"But  _you_  were the one who wanted to stop by the convenience store," Takao replied, snapping at the word 'you' very quickly. His tolerance for Midorima was admirable, yes. But Takao wouldn't stand taking the blame for something he didn't do. That wasn't in his principles. Even if it  _was_ Shin-chan.

Midorima sighed in resignation, deciding that there was no point in arguing about it further. After all, he had the ability to realize his faults, too. Though he wouldn't exactly consider this as  _his_  fault either. It's not like he knew a damn truck was going to be backing up like that.

It was after a few moments of deeming delivery trucks unlucky when Midorima's ears had once again perked up to Takao's continued whistling. And it took just the same few moments for him to want to make the other quit it.

"Stop that." Midorima prompted.

"Which?" Takao let his arms fall to his sides so he can tilt his head in inquisition.

"That  _thing_  you're doing."

"Which thing?"

A brief silence hung in the air when Takao had produced the sound again and ever so quickly had Midorima turned to him. "That!" he said in assertion.

"Oh. You mean whistling?" Takao asked and took Midorima's silence as a 'yes'. "Why? It's fun. And it's the school's anthem. I'm patronizing our precious Shuutoku, you know?" he said proudly.

"Well, it's annoying," Midorima replied flatly, not even masking a twinge of that irate in his expression.

Takao gasped in phony shock and pointed at Midorima. "I'm gunna tell you to the principal! You think the school anthem is annoying!"

"I mean the whistling!"

Takao snickered. Of course Midorima meant the whistling. But oh how much he loved teasing his Shin-chan. It was better than watching people's reactions on reality TV. Or seeing Miyaji-san blow his top off about trivial things like not having enough pulp bits in his pineapple juice. Despite his obvious enjoyment, Takao had stopped.

"Hmm, maybe Shin-chan just doesn't know how to whistle..." Takao thought cheekily.  _Thought._  But in reality, the words had already come tumbling out before he could even stop it. And Takao quickly clamped two hands over his loud mouth. "Shin-chan, I was kidding!" Takao defended, looking back to see that Midorima had actually stopped in his tracks. "I meant no harm so don't get mad!"

The latter had his head turned away. "So...what if I don't." He trailed off uneasily, pink tinting his cheeks from embarrassment. "I don't think it will serve any purpose that's why I never bothered to learn."

Takao was taken aback and resisted all urges to gasp because he was genuinely surprised. Either over the fact that Midorima couldn't whistle or that he was actually humbling down to  _admit_  that he couldn't.

"Shin-chan, are you serious?" He said and trudged over to Midorima. "I never knew!"

"It's no big deal," Midorima stated, hoping to dismiss the subject by walking off, but Takao had stopped him, having a look of determination plastered on his face.

"I'll teach you." Midorima quirked an eyebrow. Takao gave a toothy grin. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Apparently, Midorima's concept of 'fun' differed highly from Takao's—and it didn't include whistling. So he said, "I'd rather not." But Takao wasn't going to give up easily and he pretty much continued to pester Midorima.

"You just don't wanna go through the effort! What if Oha-Asa suddenly says you have to whistle? What'cha gunna do about that?"

Midorima had heard enough of Takao's alibi in using Oha-Asa to know that he was already getting persuaded into doing things. Though, he had to admit that he'd fallen for this trick more than he shouldn't have. But no. Not this time.

"Of course Oha-Asa wouldn't request such foolish things," Midorima said matter-of-factly.

"C'mon, Shin-chan!" Takao started shaking Midorima's arm. Wow, he really was starting to piss him off now.

Defeated, Midorima gave him a reluctant "Fine." Well, who knows? Oha-Asa might actually consider the whistling thing. Midorima shook his head mentally.  _Ridiculous. Of course not._  At least he got Takao to stop.

The point guard shot two fists in the air in victory, screaming a good, "Yeah!" Before turning to Midorima seriously. "First things first. Shin-chan, stretch your mouth."

Midorima's face was not pleased. "Why would I do that." It was more of a statement than a question, sort of to say 'that's preposterous'. But Takao insisted that it 'should help', and so not wanting to put up with anymore needless pestering, Midorima did so, mirroring Takao who had initiated the actions. He puffed his cheeks, made big and tiny openings with his mouth, and made sounds that of bubbles popping. "Takao!"

Takao chuckled. "Okay, okay. Now pucker up."

"WHAT?!" Midorima quickly took a step back, eyes wide in disbelief. What was Takao trying to make him do?

"Do it!" Takao commanded sharply. "How are you supposed to learn if you don't follow these simple steps?" Takao had puckered up his own lips and pointed at it, nudging Midorima to do the same. With a roll of the eyes, Midorima reluctantly did so. "Good. Now, Shin-chan, hold that position and part your lips slightly. Just slightly."

Midorima parted his lips slightly.  _Just slightly._

"Okay, now push your tongue back while making its edges touch the sides of your molar teeth as the insides of your slightly parted lips touch the front of your teeth. Then move your bottom jaw a little from left to right until you find a position you're comfortable with, making sure that it's symmetrical to your clavicle so you can create a flawless sound when you start to blow," Takao explained all in one breath then smiled. "Got it? Oh and when you blow, you have to—"

"TAKAO!" Midorima yelled, cutting off the other from his blabber completely.

"What?"

"This is ridiculous!"

Takao pouted. "It's not!" But Midorima's expression showed otherwise. Takao huffed and tried to explain things in a 'simpler' way. "And I thought you were supposed to be smart..." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing... My sincerest apologies..." He muttered. "Ah! I know!" Takao snapped his fingers, signaling an idea. "Pretend you're sucking a lollipop. Like, have the candy inside your mouth and leave the stick sticking out. It almost has the same form. Try it."

Despite how truly ludicrous Midorima felt by sticking his lips out like a fish, he did feel the 'lollipop' take its effect, and when Takao had asked him, he nodded.

"So far, so good. Now blow very gently, Shin-chan." There was no sound. And Midorima didn't need to state the obvious. He only looked at Takao. "Try again!"

Nope. Still no sound.

And this time, Midorima had called it quits. "Let's just stop."

"No!" Stubborn Takao pulled Shin-chan back by the sleeve, and had yet again stared at him with determination. "I'm not giving up on you!" Takao said hopefully dramatic. "You're not completely hopeless!"

"Excuse me?"

Midorima was easily ignored as Takao had pulled him down by the collar, making him flinch at the sudden close proximity. But despite Midorima feeling  _very_  uncomfortable, it seemed that it didn't bother Takao at all for he was taking this rather seriously. He looked as if he was strictly doing business. And Midorima should, too. The faster he got this done, the better.

But it was just  _so_ hard to concentrate when they were so close and Midorima could slowly take in the perfection which was Takao's face. His flawless complexion against the light, his dark locks that proved to shame many night skies. Takao's silvery-blue eyes that reminded him of the cold winter, and the warmest smile he could produce with his thin currently moistened lips to melt all the cold away, the same way it had melted his heart— _err_.

Midorima mentally slapped himself.  _What am I thinking?_  Before managing to croak out, "What do you think you're doing, Takao?! Stop this at once!"

Takao was busy musing to still pay any attention to Midorima. "Hmm, Shin-chan, your lips are dry! Lick it..." The words suddenly got caught in Takao's throat when he realized what he had just said. "No, I mean..." But it was all too late when his heart skipped a beat as Midorima ran a tongue over his bottom lip. "Uhh..." Takao swallowed, face heating up.

"H-how's that?"

Takao nodded, resisting the urge to speak before he could say anything stupid like, 'do it again.' "Try it again. I mean, whistling..." He corrected himself before Midorima got the wrong idea.

Midorima puckered up his lips for the nth time and started blowing.

Takao, in the meanwhile, got a whiff of spearmint as he had just inhaled the same oxygen the shooter was breathing. And did he smell freakin' good. Midorima's breath had tickled Takao's lips and chin as he mindlessly stared at Midorima's own, thinking how he had it pursed like that made it look like two irresistibly delicious cherries—two irresistibly delicious cherries with just a tang of mint that he wanted to so badly taste, but Takao tried hard not to inch closer since Shin-chan was actually struggling to get this whistling thing right.

"Nothing is happening, Takao."

Takao snapped out and shook his head, "One last time!" This time he had asked Midorima to mirror him again, as guidance. And they both just kept blowing air when finally, a sound had come out. It was small, shrieking, sharp in the ears, but nevertheless a sound.

Takao smiled joyously. "Shin-chan! You did it!"

"I...I guess I did..." Midorima slightly flushed. Embarrassed that he actually felt accomplished over such a trivial thing.

"You're really awesome, Shin-chan!"

Then there was a pregnant pause as Midorima realized that the grip on his collar loosened but he and Takao were still considerably close. "You can let go of me now."

"Right. Oops." Takao had let go, but Midorima's face was unconsciously still leaned towards him. "Uh, Shin-chan... You're—"

Takao was cut off when both of them heard an alarming, "Look out!" in the far off distance, and both pairs of eyes darted up the road to see that a delivery truck was coming downhill right at them.

 _Oh._   _Not. Again._

Instinctively and as if in sync, Midorima had quickly pushed Takao against the cement wall that was conveniently just right behind him, while the other had once again clutched on Midorima's collar to pull him out of the way.

And for one sweet fleeting moment, as the truck came rolling pass behind them, a sort of electric shock raced through their veins. It was adrenaline rush how Midorima's lips had clumsily crashed over Takao's, and Takao had deliberately attached his' on Midorima's. And Takao's curiosity got the better of him as he tasted just the corners of Midorima's mouth to see if the mint was still there, while Midorima had returned it with a low hum on the back of his throat as he pulled him closer.

It was also adrenaline rush how they almost could've...well...died. But they were too busy to notice that.

When they both quickly pulled back from the uncalled for (but totally not regretful) incident, staring at each other in awkward silence, both began blushing in the same shade of deep red and looked away. Well, Takao surely was satisfied. The cherries  _did_  taste like mint. On the other hand, Midorima was starting to reconsider his opinions on deliver trucks.

Midorima cleared his throat, the same time Takao opened his mouth to speak.

"We almost died, Shin-chan!" Takao said in belated relief as he saw the truck at the end of the street, smashed against an electricity pole. "If you hadn't pushed me and I didn't pull you and we didn't ki—" Takao paused there. "Err, uhh... I mean, you practically  _saved_ me!"

Midorima pushed his glasses up, though not in the way he usually did when he acted too proud. "Don't be silly. You've done your part, too."

"Yeah... I guess we both saved each other, huh..." The two were walking again when Takao sneaked a glance at Shin-chan as he chewed on his bottom lip uncertainly. And then he mustered up the guts to say, "So...uh...Shin-chan... Want to  _save_  each other some more?"

Midorima halted to a stop for a moment of contemplation before resuming back next to Takao. "That can be compromised."

**Author's Note:**

> " _Save_ " — if you catch my drift. /winknudge


End file.
